Begging for Change
by inudbzgirl
Summary: "Now I admit I may be cheap, and possibly money obsessed but I am not a thief-not one bit." Nami is known around school as the 'cat burglar'. Everything in her life is fine until a troubled teenager attacks her mother. Now Nami's world is turned upside down and she doesn't know how to get it back on the right path. AU, told from Nami's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story will be told from Nami's POV. It's also my first real try at an AU lol . And why do I only come up with ideas at 2 in the morning lol**

**Begging for Change**

**Chapter 1**

They never call me over the intercom at school. But I can tell by the way the secretary said my name-I'm in trouble.

"Nami Okamura" she stated really slow with a slight crack in her voice "Come to the office please"

Everyone starts teasing me, saying that 'cat burglar' Nami finally got caught. Now I admit I may be cheap, and possibly money obsessed but I am not a thief-not one bit.

On my way out of class one girl stops me and says "You're lucky. You probably get to go home for doing something stupid. I wish it was me."

No way in hell would that girl wanna be me right now, sitting in the hospital hoping that my mother doesn't die. While I'm mad at myself, God and anyone else who could've looked out for her but didn't.

When you're in school there isn't really a good reason to cry. If you accidently burn yourself in cooking class, or cut your hand in woodshop you're much better off holding back tears. Because if you decide that you wanna let them loose, somebody is more than likely gonna call you a punk, wimp or worse and trust me you will never live that down. But it's okay to cry here and that's exactly what I'm going to do. I cry the entire time I'm in the waiting room and even more when I see how bad off she really is.

The newscaster on the TV in the waiting room says she was attacked in broad daylight right in front of our place. It wasn't a stranger that did it either, it was Boa Hancock, a girl who lives a few buildings over from where we live. She's only eighteen but could pass easily for twenty-five and she doesn't care what she does and who she does it to, especially when she's having extremely loud parties at four in the morning every other night.

My mother called the cops on her three times just last week. Even called the fire department once when one of Hancock's friends decided it would be cool to set an old mattress on fire-waiting to be picked up, just for fun.

I told my mother to let her do what she wants, as long as she doesn't come to mess with us. But my mother is stubborn and won't leave things alone. So this morning she told me that she was going to have another talk with Hancock and that she wasn't going to be nice about it either. I guess Hancock had finally gotten sick of my mother's constant "meddling" and decided to take a metal pipe to her head in front of everyone.

When the evening nurse starts her duty, she thumps the IV line running from the clear plastic bag right into my mother's smooth, pale arm. Then she frowns at the patch of missing hair that they had to cut from my mother's head so that they could stitch up the hole that Hancock had left there.

Watching her change the bandage intently I yell "Excuse me" and make a run for the bathroom. I constantly flushed the toilet so that no one could hear me puking the lunch I had earlier that day.

"Are you alright honey?" the pretty nurse asks, knocking on the door

"Yes, I'm fine" I reply standing and walking out of the bathroom

"My shift is almost over honey" she tells me in a warm, comforting voice "I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

I nodded to show her that I understood

"Do you need me to call someone for you?" she asked softly "You're too young to be here by yourself" although I'm sixteen and more than capable of staying in a hospital alone, but I won't tell her that.

Instead I tell her that I'm not alone, that my best friend ViVi and her father Dr. Nefertari are here with me, although they went to the small gift shop to buy some tissues. "Nice tissues" Vivi had said when they left "Not the cheap, rough ones they have in here" that was an hour and a half ago

"You take care okay?" the nurse replies as she leaves "Your mother looks bad, but the doctors say that she'll be alright, you'll be fine honey" then she left

I just stare at her lying there then. Moving my eyes from her pale face to her head I hold back the tears, deciding that I'm all cried out. I began to wish that I had been there to help her, or maybe stopped her from making that mistake. With all of my thinking I don't realize that my father had walked into the room. All I know is something smells terrible- like old codfish and alcohol. When I turn towards the door, there he is, staring at me

"Nammmmiiii" he says dragging out my name like he used to when I was little and he couldn't find me anywhere. His hair is short and matted to his head like it hadn't been combed in months. He's wearing a stained T-shirt that's ripped at the collar and more dirt on him than on Hancock's front steps.

"Oh, hi daddy" I say squeezing my mother's hand

He extends his arms and motions for me to come to him as if I really needed a hug from him. I shake my head and back away, not wanting to get anywhere near him.

Noticing my rejection he asks "Do you need anything?" he starts to reach into his pocket "I might have about five dollars in change"

Shaking my head I respond "No I'm fine"

"Good" he said taking his hands out of his pockets "I didn't do too good on the corner today" he slurs over his words "Some days those people make you beg for every penny they give you, other days they throw a few bucks into the can like they made of cash"

I'm really wanting him to leave at this point, but he isn't budging. Instead he moves over to my mother and squeezes her arm. "You know" he starts slowly "It should be me with my head bashed in like this"

I try to contain myself, try to keep myself from screaming "I KNOW IT SHOULD BE YOU. EVERYONE WOULD BE BETTER OFF IF YOUR HEAD WAS BASHED IN AND NOT HERS" and I succeed for the most part, instead I give him a look of disgust and hope he gets the picture.

Noticing my look he states with slight rejection "I have nothing else to say" and I'm glad he doesn't now I'm just waiting for him to leave.

"Eww what's stinks" I hear from the hallway.

At that moment Vivi walked in holding her nose. Getting her attention I subtlely point to my father and she begins apologizing constantly, although my father acts like she hadn't said a word or even walked into the room.

Moving towards me despite my obvious discomfort he places a dry kiss on my cheek. Resisting the urge to wipe it away I watched him as he mumbled a goodbye to me and continued out of the room, jiggling the change in his pocket as if he doesn't have a care in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Oda-sensei. I only own part of the plot, the other part belongs to Sharon Flake.**

**Chapter 2**

I don't want to stay with Vivi and her father tonight. I'd much rather stay with my mother while she needs me. I tell Dr. Nefertari that when he comes to check on my mother. He doesn't listen to me though, just tells me to get my things and come with them. Not in the mood for anymore arguing I kiss my mother on the forehead and rush out of the hospital, before slamming the car door shut.

When Dr. Nefertari's brand new Mercedes leaves the hospital parking lot I stare out of the window. I see the bums digging through the trash bins in the alley and shut my eyes tightly, not wanting to see my father.

I lie across the backseat and cover my head with the Dr's hospital jacket, pretending to sleep so that they wouldn't bother me.

"Are you alright honey?" he asks softly looking at me through the rear-view mirror

Refusing to answer I bury my head deeper into the jacket

"Nami" he states again "Are you alright"

Without thinking I take off the jacket and spit as harshly as I can "Would you be alright, if some idiot bashed your mother with a pipe against her head, and if your father was a drunk?"

He doesn't reply at first, just continues to look at me with soft eyes. "No. I guess I wouldn't. I'd most likely be mad or sad too, just like you sweetheart"

I refuse to listen to anything he says. People like him couldn't possibly understand what it feels like. People like him have big houses, with nice cars, good jobs that make a lot of money and good families. Not like my mother and I, hard times are all we know.

"Do you want pizza?" Vivi cuts into my thoughts as she pulls off the jacket "I haven't eaten anything all day. And besides you need to eat something too"

I don't want to eat, I'm not hungry. All I want is to be cuddled up with my mother, but I don't tell her that I just cover my face with the jacket again.

I guess she got tired of my attitude because she didn't say anything else, just telling her father to stop at the bank because the money for the class trip was due the next morning. I reached into my pockets and pulled out a crumpled ten dollar bill, I was supposed to go on the trip too, but I guess that wasn't going to happen now.

I refuse to speak to them when we reach the pizza shop. Vito's is what it's called and it's been in this city for as long as I can remember. I look up at the TV above me and stare angrily at the newscaster who recounts what happened to my mother in a dull voice. How can they tell such a sad story with no emotion? Don't they know that that's someone's mother-my mother?

"Say something" Vivi says to me much to softly for my liking "You've been quiet all evening"

I ignore her so maybe she'll get the point. Instead she reaches into her purse and pulls out her iphone showing me two text messages-one from Luffy and another from Usopp.

I push the phone away, I wasn't interested in anything those two idiots had to say.

Finally getting the point she put her phone away and excused herself to go to the restroom telling me to watch her purse as she leaves.

Dr. Nefertari moved over to me and covered my hand with his. He begins telling me a story of when he grew up and someone attacked his mother. Giving my hand a reassuring squeeze he said "My mother made it through, and yours will too, I promise."

When the pizza finally arrived, he made no hesitation in scarfing down several slices before he also excused himself, knocking Vivi's purse to the floor as he walked off.

Quickly picking up the purse I sit it in my lap and stare at it for a while. I observe everything, from the fresh smell, to the silver embroidered Michael Kors on the right side. I watch the restroom doors as I pull back the silver 'MK' zipper. I tell myself to put Vivi's purse back into the seat but disobey my own mind when I reach in and easily pilfer one hundred dollars from her. Noticing the restroom open and her saccharine sweet smile from across the room I hastily put the bag back into the seat.

"Nami-chan" she says as she sits down, her sweet genuine smile beginning to make me feel guilty

I didn't respond just looked alarmed when her father set fifty dollars in front of me and another fifty in front of her.

"It's for the class trip" he said with a soft smile "The money's due tomorrow"

I stare at it as if it would grow legs and attack me and my head begins to hurt-although I'm not sure if it's from the pizza or because I know how my mother would feel if she saw what I just did. "Take it" Vivi says with a slight laugh as she puts the money in her purse.

Snatching it off the table and stuffing it deep into my pocket I ignore them for the rest of the time we're there. Silently wondering how Vivi would feel and what she would think when she finds out what I had done.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: still not mine**

**Chapter 3**

We pull around the bend into my apartment complex. There were about ten people on our front steps and another five or six on Hancock's steps. It seemed as if they were waiting for someone or something.

Not wanting to cause trouble Dr. Nefertari locked the doors and told me that we would come back for my things some other time. I reach into my pocket and finger the money he gave me, remembering the money I had stashed away in our apartment.

"You were raised in the slums, weren't you Dr. Nefertari?" I look him in the eyes "Don't you know how to fight"

"You don't know how to fight yourself" Vivi replied looking back at me.

She was right of course, but with everything that happened today I felt as if I could take on all of them easily. Instead I pushed my face closer to the window and stare at the growing crowd of teenagers outside of the apartment.

I guess the Dr. decided to prove himself because he unlocked the doors and told the two of us to stay in the car. I watch him as he moves toward the steps silently wishing that he would turn around and to not try anything stupid.

I roll down the window to tell him it was okay, that I didn't need my things and to come back to the car when I hear a voice call my name.

"Nami" a really tall girl with brownish-blonde hair began to walk to the car. She wore a plastered smile on her face, with malice in her eyes. Dr. Nefartari yelled at her to not go towards the car. Giving him the finger she turned around and yelled "I just want to talk to her, damn"

"Hey" I reply skeptically when she reached the car, I knew her she was one of Hancock's friends.

She wore that fake smile again as she leaned onto the door "Tell your mom to chill and leave Hancock alone" when I looked away from her and turned in my seat she began banging on the car roof "Did you hear me, tell your mom to lay off"

"Everybody saw what Hancock did." I reply clinching my fists beside me "She deserved to have the police called on her"

"Your mom was always on her case. Getting in everybody's business, so she got what she got" she leaned in closer to the window

Noticing the growing confrontation Vivi let her window down and yelled for her father. "Dad let's go!"

The tall girl ducks as a bottle smashes against the tires. Vivi starts screaming and I have to tell her to calm down. When another bottle hits the car she screams even louder and I have to resist the urge to hit her on the head.

"Hey" the Dr. yells as he opens the trunk to pull out a large, black bat. "Get the hell away from my car" he begins chasing after the tall girl.

"What the hell" the girl yelled as she started running towards our steps "Stop chasing me with a bat, crazy ass bitch"

He snarls at the girl "First you throw things at my car, then you threaten me and my kids" he starts swinging at the group of teenagers

I lean my head out of the window and watch as the group starts running in every direction, Dr. Nefertari in the center of the anarchy. I almost smile slightly, it feels nice having him stand up for my mother and me- like a father should. I can't think about that too long however, because Vivi starts calling the police, covering her ear with her fingers so she can hear them.

"My father's a cop…I mean a doctor, and he needs help now" she screams frantically into the phone. "What's your address?" she asks me in distress

Shaking my head I respond "They're not going to come" before turning my attention back to the disbanding mob.

Leaning out of the window some more I scream "Get them Dr. Nefertari. Get them for what they did to my mother"

Turning back to look at me with cold blue eyes Vivi responded "It should be your father out here standing up for your mother. Not mine"

Of course she's right again, he should be at home resting. Perhaps watching TV, or paying bills. Not in the middle of the slums chasing people with a baseball bat, but I continue to look out the window anyway, trying to ignore just how good it felt to be protected.

She's screaming out of the window again, begging her father to come back to the car and to leave. I initially ignore her, but begin to join in her frantic screaming when three thugs began chasing him back to the car.

"Roll the windows up and put your seatbelts on" he ordered as he ran around the car and threw open the driver's door.

He throws the bat into the backseat as he starts the car and pulls off furiously, making a zig-zag angle up the small, tight street.

Vivi is berating him, telling him that he shouldn't have done something that stupid. She's still screaming although we were pretty far away from the complex.

I lie across the seat again and pull his jacket over my face. I thought I was all cried out, but as I felt the tears running down my face I knew that was a lie. And as I felt the car continue to speed down various streets, I silently wished that it would never stop.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's another chapter of Begging for Change.**

**Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Oda-sensei**

**Chapter 4**

"I think your family is cursed" my friend Robin says to me as she jumps into the air to shoot another basket, her pretty face contorting slightly when the ball rolls off of the rim.

Stealing the ball from her I run and make a quick lay-up landing gracefully as I turn to smile at her. Twirling my hair slightly I ask "Who's cursed now" before sticking my tongue out at her

She ignores me and goes to sit back down and read her book mumbling something about stupid red-haired girls and not really caring about basketball.

I laughed at her poor sportsmanship and turned to shoot another basket.

We're at our friend Perona's house, although she wasn't home at the moment. Her mother had told us that she went to the store with their father to shop for groceries. "Although you're welcome to stay" she had told us with a warm smile

"She's right you know" Vivi cuts in as she continues to give herself a manicure "Your family is cursed"

Ignoring her I shoot another basket and smile as it goes in and rolls back to me.

"Your father became a drunk. Then you and your mother moved in with friends until you were kicked out" she looks down at her hands to make sure she's getting the line right "You were homeless for a little while, then you moved to the slums and were robbed. Now this" she blew on her fingers so they could dry faster "Seems a lot like a curse to me"

"Oh really" I turn to look at her "Your family isn't perfect." I felt my anger growing "Your parents are divorced too. And every time you blink she's at your house causing even more drama"

"That doesn't sound nearly as bad Nami-san" Robin interrupts me using that suffix that most people I know don't even bother to use

"And what about you Robin" I turn my attention to her "Your mom ever come back from wherever she went. And is she still going around thinking she can read hieroglyphics"

She glares at me before responding in the soft, murderous tone she's known for "Don't talk about my mother"

"Then don't you two talk about my family" I reply to her my anger subsiding and fear rising at her voice

The two of them then go back to mumbling about my family's misfortunes until Perona's mom comes to stop them. "Why are you two being so mean" she pointed at them "You can make yourselves useful, I just heard the car pull up, help Perona and her father with the bags"

She's right the car did pull up and a few moments later Perona strutted into the backyard and plopped into the chair next to Robin.

"Are all the bags in?" her mother asks confused

"Dad is getting them"

"Selfish, ungrateful…." She trails on as she walks into the house

I look at her seriously for the first time and I realized she dyed her hair pink.

"Oh my God, what did you do?" I ask as I continue to stare at it

"It's cute isn't it" she squeals as she twirls it, when we all continue to stare she gets angry "Stop staring at me, it's just hair dye damn"

"Yep its cute" I respond to her still in shock

"Very cute Perona-san" Robin chimes in as Vivi nods

"Whatever" she responded and went to pick up the basketball that had rolled by the trashcan

As she starts to shoot the ball her sleeve falls to her shoulders and the three of us scream at her arm. In large pink and black swirls 100% Japanese contrasted her pale, tan skin.

"When did you get it?" Vivi asks staring at it intently

"A few days ago" she laughed "I liked the design, it matches my hair" she shoots the ball and frowns when it rolls off of the rim

When I reach to touch it she slaps my hand away "Don't touch it, it still hurts"

"What did your father say about this?" Robin asks her no longer interested in her book

"He's mad at me for it, says I've branded myself like a slave. As if he'd know anything about slavery" she shakes her head

"My dad would kill me if I ever got a tattoo" Vivi says shaking her head "He says it isn't sanitary"

"My grandfather would've done the same thing" Robin chimed in walking to pick up her book "Besides what it says isn't true anyway"

I shake my head, she was as right as always but she didn't have to say that. Everyone knew that Perona was sensitive about being mixed. Now they were arguing, well Perona was arguing Robin was just replying in the calm tone she's known for.

"You can't talk about anyone else Robin" Perona says squealing "Your hair is just about as real as Vivi's purse"

"My purse is real" Vivi replied although I tell her not to get in the middle of their argument

"But those gray contacts aren't" Perona replies angrily pointing at her

I flip my cellphone open to check the time. It's an old one, but I can't afford a newer kind. 3:43, visiting hours at the hospital would start soon and I wanted to see my mother. I tell the three of them that too, but they're still arguing.

"STOP" I scream loudly to shut them up "Stop arguing about nothing" I start thinking about my mother "Just stop" I felt the tears prick my eyes, wishing someone had told that to Hancock when she attacked my mother.

**Read and Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

**Chapter 5**

I can smell him long before I even reach my mother's room. It was the only thing in the entire hospital that smelled like old alcohol and stale corn chips. I don't want to walk in there, at least not with my father being there. So I tell Mrs. Johnson- Perona's mother that I wanted to buy a gift for my mother before I see her. She nods and smiles warmly before walking into the room on her own.

I walk to the nearest stairwell and sit on the steps shaking, hoping that my father is gone by the time I'm willing to go back in. I check my phone again and notice the many text messages my friends had sent me.

**Robin: Is your mother okay Nami-san?**

**Vivi: When are you coming back?**

**Perona: It sux that we couldn't come**

I smile and wished that they were here. Well at least I wish Robin was here, Perona would be squealing way too much about how cool hospitals were, with her extremely dark humor. I couldn't even look at Vivi without feeling guilty. Mrs. Johnson wouldn't let them come, she believed that I would need peace and quiet while visiting my mother. Forgetting the fact that friends for the most part could make a person feel better.

Slightly shocked at my phone vibrating again as I hadn't texted any of them back I flipped the phone open before smiling slightly.

**Usopp-kun: NAAAAAAAMMMIIIIIIII I LOOOOOOOOOOVEEEEE YOOOOOOOU**

**Luffy-kun: Nami your pretty and I like you**

I couldn't help but laugh. Those two were one in the same. I knew for a fact that they stole each other's phones and sent me those messages. Noticing the suffixes I had programmed next to their names I couldn't help but think that they were too cute and I couldn't help but like them both.

They were both really skinny although not too much so. Kinda cute although admittedly Luffy was cuter, but Usopp was way smarter. She admitted that when she first met them she gagged at the thought of them being cute, but somehow, some way their antics rubbed off on her.

Shaking my thoughts of those two and my friends I reach deep into my pocket and pull out every single amount of cash in them. I lay the bills in a straight, neat line and count them several times for good measure.

One hundred dollars I say to myself, after the fifth time of counting. I would have more if I had kept the money for the class trip, but I turned it in because Dr. Nefertari took care of me during those first few nights. Anyone else would have searched the streets for my father and made him take care of me. Then where would I be right now; most likely homeless-again, standing next to him begging for change.

Mrs. Johnson finally comes to find me after I had been gone for almost an hour. She holds my hand tightly as we walk into the room. My mother isn't there and I ask her if she would stay with me until she came back. She promises that she wouldn't leave me and I'm glad because my father and one of his friends are still in the room, lying on my mother's bed.

I tense up when he motions for me to kiss him for the second time in the past week. Instead of ignoring my gesture like last time, he comes up to me and kisses me on the cheek obviously ignoring my extreme distaste.

The man who was still lying on the bed sits up and looks at me as my father introduces us. He gives me a small smile and curt nod before he's told that he should leave before my mother comes back.

"Bellemere" my father smiles as he says her name "She never could stand riff raff, and if she saw us in here she'd tear into us both. Always was a little fireball"

"You sure Arlong man" The man leans back again

My father begins pacing the room, grabbing sugar packets to put in the tea that my mother left on the stand next to her bed. Stopping to look at the man he finally responds "Yeah I'm sure she's not gonna wanna see your ass when she gets back here" he laughs heartily dumping the sugar into the tea

"I'm not talking about that" the man says standing "There are plenty of soap and towels here, don't you wanna clean up first"

My father just looks at him for a long time, then he grabs the soap and towels and enter the bathroom. A few minutes later we hear the toilet flush and after that the shower starts to run. Soon the smell of ivory soap and spoiled cabbage envelops the room.

"Who would've known" the man begins taking my father's tea and starts sipping it "who would've known that we'd end up on the streets together" he starts laughing "We grew up together you know, went to the same school and everything and now we're on the streets together" he's still sipping "It isn't too bad though, you need someone out there to have your back, to make sure you don't get cut into pieces or something"

"That's enough" Mrs. Johnson cuts in wrapping her arms around me "This girl is a child and her mother is in the hospital, she doesn't need to hear things like this"

The man makes a sucking noise with his teeth as my father exits the bathroom. He's still wearing the same clothes, but he's not nearly as dirty as he was before. Most of the dirt was gone from his hair and some of the yellow pigment was goen from his teeth. I started shuttering he had used my mother's toothbrush.

"Now you're looking like somebody, actually you two look alike" the man lamented staring back and forth between me and my father. "You know with the hair and all. She's yours alright" he laughed

"If you want to take a shower you better do it now" My father tells him handing over another towel "Bellemere will be back soon"

Then they both start making jokes and I start to feel warm and dizzy. I try to tell Mrs. Johnson that I don't feel too well, but it feels as if my brain and mouth are filled with cotton. Next thing I know the ground rushed up to meet me and my father is close to my ear telling me everything will be alright. My mother then comes in and screams at him to stay away from me.

When I finally come to, I'm in my mother's arms and both the man and my father are gone, like usual. As if I would expect him to stay to check on me anyway.

**Thanks to Awsme Girl for all the support and reviews, I really appreciate it.**

**I'm also sorry for not updating in a while, there is a lot going on with me right now, but I promise to update sooner**

**Read and Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm finally updating this story again lol**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

**Chapter 6**

It's been a month since my mother was attacked and I fainted in the hospital, but everyone still feels the need to talk about it. The girls in school would come up to me with sympathetic looks as they would try to learn the story and offer to let me sit with them. The guys would offer to carry my books and the like. They would swoon and ask if they can cheer me up by taking me out. I would decline each of their requests, it was bad enough my friend Sanji swooned over me, and I didn't need a bunch of other guys doing it too. I didn't want to gain the reputation of being a whore.

Some churches and businesses even took up a charity for my mother. Endless cash flew in from all directions every day. The last time we counted we had over five grand, more than enough for what we needed for a while. No…scratch that-you can never have enough money.

"Don't think that your mom is going to use all of that money on bills" Sop tells me after I tell him about the collection "You know she'll be going to Hall Automotive, Pomoco, Nissan or any other place that sells cars. He starts laughing

"Mind your own business before I raise your debt" I snap at him although I'm laughing along on the inside, he was right about my mother's car it really wasn't in the best condition, but it was all we could ever afford.

"Hey sorry I'm just saying"

"Anyways" I cut him off with a smile "your mother doesn't even have a car, so you can't talk about my mother's"

"My mother doesn't have five grand to spend on getting a car" he pinches my nose "Unlike yours"

I laugh before pushing him away "Do you want to raise your debt through the roof" I threaten although on the inside I continue to smile.

I looked him over, he really was cute. Really curly hair, tanned bronze skin, a huge smile, large dark eyes and I admittedly like his long nose.

"Have you talked to Luffy today?" he asks me after I've been silent for awhile

My heart beat picks up a little; I had a small crush on Luffy too. "No, why do you ask, he's your best friend"

"Just a question" his voice gets softer, less assured.

Instead of responding I begin opening my soda and taking small sips, enjoying the flavor. I smile when I notice him staring at me and start teasing him "This is really good Usopp-kun, you should try it"

"What if I really wanted some" he tried reaching for the bottle "The mighty Usopp deserves a drink in all this heat"

"Mighty Usopp?" I begin laughing at him, to his slight embarrassment, before he snatched the bottle from my fingers

"Yes" he says standing with a smug smile "The mighty Usopp" he took a sip "You're right Nami, this is good"

"You have five seconds to give me my soda back, or I'll raise your debt so high your great-great grandchildren will owe me" I threatened him seriously. It really was hot out that day and I didn't feel like sharing my soda with someone I was sure wouldn't pay me back

He took another sip "Nope"

"One" I started counting

Sip

"Two"

Still ignoring me he sipped again

"Three" I stand

He backs away slightly still sipping

"Four"

He stares at me and sips again

"Five" I prepare to run

With a huge gulp of my soda he turns to sprint away. And that's where we are now, chasing each other down the street and up sidewalks for blocks.

I chase him cleanly for fifteen minutes before growing tired from running and laughing. Sitting on the curb I stare at him as he walks over to me.

"How much do I owe you" he laughs

"More than you could ever repay" I attempt to glare at him but my smile gives away my emotions

"Here you go" he replies reaching into his pocket and tossing a few bills at me

"SIX DOLLARS" I scream in disbelief "This is nowhere near how much you owe me. I should raise your debt just because you tried to insult me"

"I'm sorry" he starts to laugh and I hated it. When our little group started freshman year, I had all of the guys under my thumb. They were all terrified of me, especially he and Luffy. Every time I even raised my voice the two of them became terrified, now all they did was laugh. Maybe I should re-instill the fear in them.

He continues his explanation "I'm sorry, I would pay you back but I don't have any money"

"No money, but you have a job" I laugh, he works with our friend Franky at the auto-garage, he's kinda like Franky's assistant

"Franky is almost as cheap as you, he doesn't pay me much"

"I'm not cheap" I lie

"Sure you're not" he laughs and checks his watch "Well I have to go Nami, I promised my mom that I would watch my brothers"

"Okay, tell Ms. Banchina, Ninjin, Tamangei, and Piiman I said hi"

"Will do, see ya around Nami" he smiled at me again before leaving and I felt my cheeks get hot, it really wasn't fair you know.

Feeling my phone vibrate I reached into my pocket, mindful of the money inside and read it

Robin: Hey Nami-San

I replied back immediately

Nami: Hey Robin

Robin: Are you still on your date with Longnose-kun

Nami: It wasn't a date, he's a jerk

Robin: I see, Sanji-san and Luffy-san are going to the movies later and asked if you and I could join them

I knew those idiots too well and there is no way in hell that they would ask that, well at least Luffy wouldn't. I know Robin really well too and she was devising a plan to see which one of them I liked more-Luffy or Usopp. I loved her for it, Vivi would scold me like a mother and say I shouldn't lead them both on and Perona, I won't even get started on her response.

Robin: So would you like to go?

Nami: I know what you're trying to do Robin

Robin ;) well if that's the case then you should be ready by 8, Sanji-san will pick you up

Nami: Fine

I reached into my pocket, Usopp's six dollars would come in handy after all. I felt guilty using his money to date another guy maybe Luffy will actually have money this time, then I wouldn't have to treat them both as if they didn't have feelings.

**I know it's more elements in this story than poverty and that deviates from the original but I felt like Nami being sixteen in this story should deal with more elements than Raspberry would have had to in the original seeing as she is only fourteen. However I will not deviate from the major plot at all, just adding more too it.**

**Thanks to GeckoMoriaShadowLord for reviewing the last chapter**

**Read and Review**


End file.
